


The Hunted

by LdyBastet



Series: Shikaku - A Sense of Assassins [2]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: AU, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consent Play, Dubious Consent, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai doesn't know if he's starting to get paranoid, or if someone really is out to get him. In his line of work it doesn't hurt to be extra careful, but sometimes careful isn't enough... (Assassin AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to the Assassin AU, [The Hunter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/925800), I wrote way back, but can be read on its own. Note that this is not a band fic, and that all characters in this story live vastly different and very dangerous lives. Written for the _interrogation/kidnapping_ square on my Season of Kink card.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Kai was glad for the cloud cover blocking out the moon as he made his way across a rooftop and down an emergency ladder into an alley. This close to the scene of his latest job, it was crucial to not be detected. The more distance he could put between himself and the now very dead leader of a conglomerate of shady businesses that had potentially posed a long-term threat for Kai's boss, the better. He didn't want to be around when the lifeless body was detected in the bathtub.

He glided into the shadows at the corner, checked so that no one was in the street he was about to cross, and was on the other side, scaling the wall of the building, in an instant. The night was still quiet, no alarm sounded, no swarm of failed bodyguards trying to prove their worth to whomever would be taking over their ex-boss' position.

There had been no interference by the paid killer of the rival mob tonight. In fact, Kai hadn't seen neither hair nor hide of Uruha for weeks, not since that fateful 'meeting' in an abandoned building Uruha had dragged him into and where he'd fucked Kai up against the wall. Kai didn't know if he should be relieved or disappointed. As shameful as the whole thing had been, it had also been incredibly hot, and he would be lying to himself if he pretended to not having masturbated while thinking about the experience. But even though the last couple of terminations he'd taken care of for his boss had gone without problems, there had been times when Kai had felt watched. He'd never seen any sign of anyone, but he had felt the weight of someone's gaze, and occasionally the silence in an alley or a room felt more like someone was holding their breath than the expected emptiness.

And now he could feel it again. That intangible certainty that he was being watched. Kai carefully checked his surroundings. Not a sound, not a shadow moving, not a leaf rustling or a pebble being disturbed. He didn't find that reassuring at all.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp sting on the side of his neck, but even as he raised his hand to touch it, his vision was darkening at the edges and his head was spinning...

 

 

The first of his senses that came back was his hearing, and he could hear the low hum of a fan as he regained consciousness. After that came the discomfort in his shoulders and wrists, and he realized his hands were tied behind his back, against... a chair, probably. As discreetly as possible, Kai flexed the muscles in his legs, testing if he could move his feet forward. But as soon as he did, he felt the resistance of either thin rope or zip ties, and stopped moving. Apparently, he'd been drugged, kidnapped, blindfolded, and tied to a chair.

Kai gritted his teeth. He'd known he was being watched, but it hadn't been enough. He'd been too easily outsmarted and defeated. And now he was probably going to be tortured by some rival mafia goon in the hopes that he'd give up some information. Kai knew he wasn't going to break – he'd been trained for situations like this by his guild before he'd taken his current job – but he also knew that the longer he held out, the closer he would be to death, or at least lasting injuries and potential dismemberment. Kai kind of liked having all of his arms and legs attached. The first chance he got, he'd take it, and he'd get away, leaving his captors dead behind him.

"I know what you're thinking," someone said, the voice coming from Kai's right side, and Kai recognised the voice. "You're not getting away."

"Uruha."

"Yes." There was the tiniest of rustles of fabric, and then the voice came closer. "I've got you now."

Kai groaned, but relaxed a little. At least now he knew he wasn't in mortal danger. He very much doubted that Uruha planned to hurt him. Much. After their last encounter, he had been sore in various places, but not injured. He felt the colour rise on his cheeks as he remembered that he'd told Uruha to use a condom next time, as if it had been a certainty that they were going to fuck again. 

"Did you tell anyone about what happened?" Uruha asked, and Kai shook his head. He had no death wish, and getting involved with Uruha would not be popular with his superiors. "Did you give your boss the trinket?"

"Yeah," Kai replied. A trinket Uruha called it, a very valuable piece of jewellery that had been his only way to prove that he had been the one to kill that particular target. A piece of jewellery that Uruha had first stolen right under Kai's nose, and later smuggled back into Kai's pocket while he fucked him against the wall. "Saved my pay that week," Kai admitted.

"Saved your arse, you mean."

"My arse didn't feel very saved after that," Kai replied and was met with a burst of laughter. 

"You enjoyed it. You were moaning and begging for more." Uruha sounded far too amused, Kai thought. He knew it was true though, and just thinking about how Uruha had taken control and manhandled Kai, overwhelming him with pleasure, was enough to make his cock stir. And now, he was even more in Uruha's power, being tied up like this... But he could still control what he was saying, and Uruha would not get any information out of him, Kai decided.

"Why have you kept away?" Uruha asked, and it was not the question that Kai expected. Uruha didn't want to know anything about Kai's boss' finances or business contacts? When Kai didn't reply, Uruha grabbed his hair and yanked his head back painfully. "You said you want it again, didn't you?" Uruha's voice was like silk, but Kai distrusted that perceived softness; he knew that Uruha was a dangerous man, excellent at his violent work.

"You've been watching me," Kai said, certain now that he hadn't imagined it.

"Yes." Uruha's hand tightened in Kai's hair. "I've watched you work, and I've watched you sleep."

Kai's unease grew again. Uruha had been in his home? How was that even possible? Kai was always careful, always taking precautions, his windows could only be opened a certain way or sharp spikes tipped with venom would pierce the unsuspecting trespasser's hands...

"I like that you sleep naked."

If Kai had needed any proof that what Uruha said was actually true, now he had it.

"Pervert." It was all Kai could offer. Outrage would do nothing and would probably only please Uruha. Kai would not give him that satisfaction.

"I got the impression that you like that..." Uruha whispered in his ear, and a small shiver ghosted over Kai's skin.

Kai held back the urge to deny it; it would only have the opposite effect, he knew. Nothing he said could convince Uruha otherwise, when his body had so blatantly signalled its enjoyment while Uruha overpowered him last time. It was so unusual to meet someone who wasn't afraid of him. "You can think what you want," Kai replied instead.

"Mm, then I will also think that you have been masturbating while thinking about me fucking you up against that wall, with my hand around your throat." 

Uruha's fingers moved lightly over Kai's throat as he spoke, and Kai had to suppress the reflex to swallow. He would not show weakness! "You're insane."

"Am I?" Uruha only sounded amused at the insult. "Or have I been watching you more than you think? Maybe I have listened while you moan my name as you come?"

Uruha's taunting words had a direct effect on Kai's cock, making it grow and twitch, eager to meet the man that held Kai captive. But Uruha had to be lying, because while Kai had been masturbating, he had not spoken Uruha's name out loud. He knew that much. He shook his head.

"No? You deny it?"

"Yes," Kai spat. He still had some pride! They might have the same kind of training, the same kind of jobs... but they were working for rival organisations, and he would not let Uruha think he had some kind of hold on him, a weakness that could be exploited. Besides, Uruha could have approached him any time, and instead he'd chosen to play this game of cat and mouse.

"So..." Uruha drew out the syllable, as if he was thinking. "I'll have to force you to confess then?"

"I have nothing to confess. So do your best." Was Uruha serious? Would he force Kai, and how? Torture? A small smile curled the corners of Kai's mouth. He could handle that. In fact, he was looking forward to seeing Uruha work, seeing how far he was willing to go for a trivial matter like this. Professional curiosity, perhaps.

"Well, have it your way then." There was a hard edge to Uruha's voice, just underneath the amusement, and for some reason, it made Kai's throat tighten. It wasn't fear, but something else, something far more interesting. Then Kai heard the sound of metal hissing free of its sheath, and in his mind he pictured Uruha with a blade of some kind in his hand. "Don't say I didn't warn you," Uruha whispered in his ear then, and pressed the cold and hard metal against Kai's throat.

Part of Kai's mind calculated what kind of blade it was, based on the position of it, Uruha's height and how he had to be leaning over him, the probable position of Uruha's arm, and so on, while a completely different part of Kai's mind was preoccupied with the sensation of that blade biting into his skin. Judging by the only slight burn, there was barely any cut, and probably no more than a few drops of blood, but the thought of that alone was enough to make Kai's cock even harder.

The pressure of the knife disappeared as Uruha pulled back a little, and then Uruha slowly cut away the buttons on Kai's shirt, one by one. When he reached the last one just above the waistband of Kai's trousers, Kai realized that he was actually holding his breath and let it out silently. Just because Uruha was trying to build up anticipation didn't mean that he had to fall for it! There was a moment's pause, then he could feel Uruha loosen his tie, unravelling the knot. Seconds later, his shirt was pulled open, and the slightly chilly air of the large room hit his skin. 

The silence was almost oppressive, but Kai tried to use it to his advantage. There was the hum of the fan in the distance, but otherwise no sounds of traffic or people... and only the slightest rustle of Uruha's clothes when he moved. Kai had time to decide they had to be somewhere in the warehouse district before he was distracted by Uruha dragging the knife down over Kai's chest. 

"You're thinking about being fucked by me when you lie alone in bed, hard and horny, don't you? You want me to do it to you again."

Kai remained silent. He wasn't just going to roll over and bare his throat from a little posturing and some threats of violence and pain. Uruha would have to do much better, or worse, than that! He could hear Uruha walk around him, light footfalls against concrete floor. 

A sudden brush of fingers against one of Kai's nipples, then a sharp pinch that only grew in intensity until the pain filled his mind. Uruha let go then, but Kai's nipple still throbbed with pain, slowly easing up. When Uruha pinched the other nipple, Kai was more prepared for it, and turned his mind towards the pain, embracing it. It was a sharp burn that spread out over his chest, but as the intensity increased, it also sent little tendrils of heat down to his groin. This time Uruha didn't let go as quickly, but pinched even harder, past the point where the brain could keep pain and pleasure apart, and a moan caught in Kai's throat, stopped before Uruha could hear it. 

"Oh, you like this..." Uruha whispered, poking Kai's hard cock with either his finger or the blade, Kai didn't know which. "And you call me a pervert. Kind of ironic, don't you think?"

Uruha's fingers moved up to a point in Kai's neck and tapped lightly at a spot Kai knew very well. He'd often used it to disable a guard for a few minutes. A moment later and a paralysing pain shot through Kai's head and arm, all the way down to his fingers, as Uruha applied pressure. It was sneaky but it was smart, if you didn't want to leave marks, using Kai's own nerves against him. 

"I could do this all night," Uruha said with a small laugh. "But I think you enjoy it too much, so I'll try something else. You're so hard now... Are you sure you don't moan my name when you come?"

Kai drew air into his lungs again and silently cursed his cock for betraying him. He didn't usually enjoy pain, but it felt different when it was Uruha doing it. It certainly didn't help that Uruha kept reminding Kai of how he'd fucked him sore last time.

There was a little movement at Kai's waistband, then the button came off, bouncing a few times on the concrete floor. Uruha lowered the zipper and Kai's cock strained against his underwear. He knew Uruha was still holding the knife and he really shouldn't be this turned on, but when Uruha pulled at the fabric and Kai could hear how the cotton fibres were cut through, leaving his cock bare, he couldn't stop the groan that rose from his throat. 

Uruha tugged Kai's tie free from his collar, and then Kai could feel the expensive silk against the heated skin of his cock, a light, teasing touch that sent a shiver down his spine. Kai twisted his hands in his bonds in a halfhearted attempt to get free, but forgot about it when his foreskin was pulled down and the tie was wound a few times around the base of his cock and then pulled tight and tied in place. His cock was throbbing from arousal and the restricted circulation, and he knew that he was getting even harder now but somehow he couldn't bring himself to feel any shame. 

Uruha's fingers circled him, stroking lightly, and Kai almost held his breath again when he felt the softness of Uruha's lips against his cock. A light kiss, then Uruha slowly licked over the head, taking a few moments to tease the slit with the tip of his tongue, making it increasingly hard for Kai to hold back his moans. 

He lost the struggle when Uruha closed his lips around the head and then slowly moved down, taking him deeper and deeper into his mouth, while still licking and tasting. A loud moan broke free, shattering the silence again, and Kai really hoped they were alone. 

It was better than he'd ever imagined, felt more amazing than he'd ever hoped for in his nocturnal fantasies. Uruha started slowly, but then bobbed his head faster, alternating between shallow and deep, using his tongue in ways Kai could only dream of. Kai's cock was so sensitive now, and every little movement of Uruha's made Kai feel as if he was on fire. He was getting closer to orgasm by every second, and it didn't seem like Uruha was going to stop...

"Oh god," he gasped, not caring anymore why Uruha was doing this, when he had just recently tried to hurt him. He just wanted to come. Kai could feel the tingle in his balls as they pulled up tighter, preparing to shoot their load.

But just then, Uruha stopped and pulled away. Kai groaned in frustration. 

"Hmm? You didn't think I'd let you come without answering my question, did you?"

Question? Kai shook his head, trying to clear his lust-hazed mind. Oh, right... But what was Uruha going to do if Kai refused to reply? Suck him some more? Kai really didn't mind that kind of torture. "Fuck you," he whispered.

"I don't think so," Uruha replied simply, and his hand was back on Kai's cock, stroking and caressing. 

Kai was soon close to orgasm again, under Uruha's determined treatment, and keeping the moans down was impossible now. Uruha's hand just felt too good, and he seemed to know exactly how to bring Kai to the brink. But once again, Uruha stopped and let go of Kai's cock. "Mm, you're so close now. You must be aching."

"Goddammit!" Kai pulled at the bonds that kept him tied to the chair. If only he could get loose, he'd fuck Uruha's mouth so hard, not stopping until he came down his throat!

It didn't help when Uruha licked at the tip of his cock either. "You're dripping. Do you want to come?"

"Yes," Kai rasped. No use in denying that fact.

"Then tell me, you think of me when you masturbate, don't you? You cry out my name when you come."

"No." Somehow, Kai still found the willpower to deny it.

"Hm. I'm pretty sure I could hear you doing that..."

"No." Never happened, Kai knew. He'd never said anyone's name when he came, never had the coherency to do that.

"Then you don't get to come," Uruha said as he started stroking Kai again.

The pleasure was almost too intense to bear – Kai's cock was so sensitive now and every nerve in his body cried out for release. But Uruha was relentless, and Kai was sure that the only thing that now kept him from exploding all over Uruha's hand was the tightly tied silk around his cock. 

He was so close again, and Kai could almost feel himself breaking under the knowledge that Uruha wasn't going to let him come this time either. But maybe, maybe Uruha would go on for too long... Kai felt the telltale tingle in his thighs and balls again, and the pressure at the base of his spine was at its height. Just a few seconds more, just a few strokes... Almost there, almost...

Uruha suddenly let go of Kai's cock, leaving Kai teetering on the brink of orgasm, a breath of air away from coming.

"No! Please!" Kai was almost sobbing, but he didn't care. He'd never needed to come so badly as he did in that moment. 

"Tell me what I want, and I'll let you come," Uruha whispered in his ear, his hand lightly twisting one of Kai's nipples. "I'll fuck you hard and let you come."

Kai groaned. God, he wanted that so much that he could barely think. He just needed to form words into sentences. "Yeah," he gasped, "please..."

"Mm, begging for it now?" Uruha brushed his fingertips over Kai's cock, then tugged at the tie tied around it. 

It hurt. It hurt in a way that Kai was not willing to put up with, not when he could get what he wanted instead. "I think about you, I jerk off thinking about you fucking me," he admitted. 

"You think about my cock in your arse, my come dripping down your thighs?"

Kai moaned and nodded. Uruha really did have a way with words, pulling the dirtiest fantasies straight out of Kai's mind. "Yeah."

"Good boy."

There were a few snaps and Kai's hands and legs were cut free from the chair, and he was pulled up and pushed to the side. He felt the edge of a surface dig into the back of his thighs, before he was tipped back onto a table and his hands quickly tied above his head. Moments later, Uruha yanked Kai's trousers down, along with his torn underwear, and forced Kai's knees to his chest by them.

Uruha didn't waste any time with preparation, but somehow, along the way, he must have lubed up at least, because when he pressed his cock against Kai's entrance, it slid in easily. He did take it slow, though, and from his position Kai couldn't do anything physically to hurry him up. 

"Fuck me," Kai groaned, wishing he could see Uruha's face as he entered him. He wanted to see if Uruha enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed feeling Uruha's hard cock opening him up.

"Oh, I will." Uruha's voice was husky as he buried himself in Kai's arse. He waited for a moment, and Kai knew it was to make it easier for him, to get his body to relax, but he didn't want to wait, not now when he was finally getting what he needed. But Uruha seemed to be done with cruelty, because he started moving then, deep and lazy thrusts that brought both whimpers and moans from Kai. 

As Uruha increased the pace, the table started creaking under Kai, protesting every hard thrust into him. Kai strained to push back, to meet the thrusts, but he could only manage to squirm a bit since he couldn't get any leverage, and Uruha pushed his knees higher, immobilising him even further. 

To Kai's satisfaction, Uruha was breathing harder now, and it didn't take much longer before he too was moaning – low, sexy sounds that only fuelled Kai's arousal. Kai wished he could move his hands, that he could wrap his arms around Uruha, grab his hair and pull him down for a deep kiss, dig his fingers into Uruha's hips to get him deeper... "Want you," he mumbled. "You feel so good..." His cock was bouncing painfully against his stomach every time Uruha snapped his hips against him, but it was a delicious pain now and he didn't care if Uruha didn't allow him to come as long as he kept fucking him. Uruha's cock was all he wanted now, feeling Uruha's body above him, his strong hands keeping him in place, fingers sliding over his stomach and chest and reaching for one of his nipples to pinch it hard... "Oh god, yes!"

"You... are... delicious," Uruha said, each word followed by a hard thrust that made the legs of the table scrape against the floor.

Kai was reaching for words to say something similar to Uruha, but what little brain power he had left disappeared when the next thrust found his prostate and white-hot pleasure exploded in a shower of bright sparks through him, and all that came out was a loud groan. "More," he managed, too far gone to care whether he was begging or demanding, just as long as Uruha didn't stop.

Uruha did more than continue, though. He also closed his hand around Kai's aching cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts, and a whirlwind of pain and intense pleasure merged and carried Kai higher and higher until he couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't breathe... and then he fell into a pool of bliss, his cock pulsing and spattering come all over his stomach. 

As Kai slowly came down from his orgasm, he felt a sharp sting in his neck again...

 

 

Kai blinked slowly against the light of the rising sun that came in through the window. It painted the ceiling gold, and Kai realised he was lying in his own bed. He was sore in places he normally wasn't, and he felt utterly and thoroughly fucked. He raised his head to look down at himself. 

He had his trousers on, but they were unzipped and his cock just tucked inside. His shirt was ruined, buttons cut away and fabric creased. On his chest lay his tie, carelessly dropped in a heap. It was also crumpled and stained with what could only be Kai's come. He would have to buy a new one.

Kai let his head fall back onto his pillow and sighed. Uruha had bested him again, had in fact controlled him completely, from start to finish, without Kai getting any chance to turn the tables. He'd even carried him back home, got into the apartment and laid him out on the bed.

One day... one day Kai would have his way with Uruha instead! Until then though, he had something new to think about while masturbating.


End file.
